Friendships Never Die
by xXxGoldenEyesxXx
Summary: Kagome had a great life. Great friends, family, great fiancé, she had everything! Her life was prefect until she found out that her fiancé cheated on her. Now she is moving on, maybe too quickly, on someone she hasn’t met in years. Possible LEMON later on
1. A NOT So Perfect Life

"Happy 22nd Birthday Sango!" Kagome yelled!

"Thanks! I just woke up so I'm not in a 'hurray' mood." Sango said.

"Well sorry for breaking into your house like that. I promise I won't do it again!" Kagome stated.

"Yeah right Kagome. You've been breaking into my house since we graduated high school, so no need for apologize anymore." Sango said.

"I guess your right. Well do you want to get something to eat for breakfast? My treat!"

"Sure let me go take a shower." Sango supposed.

"Ok I'll just hang out on your computer, k?"

"Alright." Sango confirmed while pulling out some clothes out of her dresser before walking into her bathroom.

Kagome looked at the screen and Sango was signed into her screen name and found that her fiancé, Koga, was online. She smiled a little bit to herself and messaged him:

SngheartsCooKis: hey

Wolfclaws69: Sango I have something urgent to tell you! But you cannot tell anyone. Not even Kagome !!11 :(

Kagome thought to herself for a little while. Kagome, Sango and Koga had been good since high school. Although, Kagome and Koga became a couple the first year of college and were always close and told each other everything. They were engaged three moths ago. 'What is so vital that he couldn't tell me?' Kagome thought. She checked her cell to see what day it was. It wasn't their anniversary. So what could it be?

'Should I tell him it's me or should I pretend to be Sango?' Kagome was always a bit selfish and she could sometime think of herself over others. So she decided to pretend to be Sango. She had to know.

SngheartsCooKis: Spill

Wolfclaws69: … I. Idk if I can say

Kagome was getting a little impatient.

SngheartsCooKis: What is it?

Wolfclaws69: I cheated on Kagome….

Kagome was in shock the second she read it. Her mouth was open all the way to the ground. She was too shocked to believe it.

SngheartsCooKis: … really:O

Wolfclaws69: Yes…

Kagome stared at her engagement ring for a few seconds. She was furious. She took her ring of and placed it in front of her.

SngheartsCooKis: … You manwhore! This is Kagome on Sango's computer. I can't believe you!!! I hate you!!!!

Koga thought, 'Oh shit!! I wasn't going to tell yet. I wanted to wait for the right moment, not on the computer. I hate you technology.'

SngheartsCooKis: Gee Koga, I bet you were having a great time forgetting that you had a fiancé you sick son of bitch! You are scum of the earth!!! Imp gunner throws this meaningless piece of shit of a ring down the fucking toilet!!!

Wolfclaws69: Kagome I can explain!

SngheartsCooKis: you have 5 seconds to explain.

SngheartsCooKis: 5

SngheartsCooKis: 4

Wolfclaws69: I was at a party and I was pissing ass drunk, babe.

SngheartsCooKis: Don't call me babe you bastard! I could careless if you were drunk. That still doesn't give me a reasonable explanation why I shouldn't end this relationship!!

SngheartsCooKis: I hate you Koga! I never want to see you again!! I HATE YOU!!!!!

_SngheartsCooKis is away. _

'Dimmit.' Koga thought.

Kagome was still sitting on the chair crying her eyes out. Sango came out of her bathroom and spotted her best friend crying.

"Kagome what's wrong?!" Sango came rushing toward Kagome.

"Sango I just chatted with Koga and… just read the conversation." Kagome said. It was hard for her to talk. So she scrolled the conversation to the beginning and Sango read it. Kagome was still crying. Sango was in shock when she read it.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Sango hugged Kagome as Kagome's hands were still on her face.

"I'm sorry this had to happen on your birthday. I still want to take you out." Kagome insisted. Kagome finally took her hands off her face. Her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"Oh Kagome we could still hang out here for a little while. They don't stop serving breakfast for another two hours. So let's chill here for a little while so you can calm down a bit." Sango suggested.

Kagome nodded in agreement. Sango didn't want to ask any questions so she thought it would be better if she was there for her instead. Sango turned on the TV and they watched some music videos together. Kagome started to settle down.

"Ok Sango I'm ready to go out." Kagome assumed.

"Well that's good to hear. But we really got to fix you up."

Sango dragged Kagome to her bathroom to wash her face. Then Sango applied foundation, powder, blush, mascara, and some brown lip gloss. She brushed Kagome's hair and then made sure that she looked ok.

"You look fab!" Sango shouted. She was proud of her work. Kagome raised an eyebrow looking down to double check at what she was wearing. She was wearing an orange polo shirt and khaki pants. 'Fab?' Kagome thought.

"You know what I mean Kagome."

"Yeah sure… let's go. I'll drive there." Kagome proposed.

"Ok!" Sango said.

They got inside Kagome's Ford Focus and left Sango's drive way. Kagome was always jealous that Sango had her own house and she lives by herself. It was one story, but still. 'Well thanks to daddy…' Kagome thought. Sango was always known as the rich girl at their elementary school.

"Do you want to go to the usual place?"

"Yeah sure, The Selfish Goose is fine." Sango confirmed.

"Alright princess let me find a parking space." Kagome said. She found a space not to far from the restaurant. They got out of the car and Kagome locked it. They walked into the restaurant and a hostess attended them. "How many, two?"

"Yes ma'am." Sango said. She was about forty-something years old so they had to treat her with respect. "Ok, follow me." They pursued the hostess and sat in table with four chairs and were next to a window. "Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you." They both said as they were given their menus. The hostess left the table and Kagome and Sango stared at their menus.

"Oh we came too late for the breakfast." Kagome took a glance at her watch.

"I don't know what to order. Maybe I'll have the Spaghetti with pesto sauce." Sango said.

"Hm… I'm so picky." Kagome said. The waiter came to their table.

"Hello ladies, I will be your this afternoon. What would you like to drink?" He said with a smirk. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome. Kagome was still staring at her menu. Sango noticed that he was starring at her and she approved of him, if you know what I mean. "Yes, I'll have water and…" Sango looked over at Kagome who couldn't keep her yes off the menu. Sango kicked her under the table and Kagome gave a slight "Ouch". The waiter giggled a bit and Kagome looked up at him. She was in awe. "I'll have a Sprite."

"Ok one water and one Sprite. I'll be right back for your order." The waiter left them and went into the kitchen. Kagome turned her head slightly toward a smiling Sango.

"Hey Kagome, he was hot right?" Sango asked.

"He seems very, very familiar. But I can't put my finger on it." Kagome said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said peculiarly. "All I know is that he's hot, and you should talk to him."

"Sango shut the hell up! I'm not ready for that." Kagome stated as she stuck her nose on the menu once again. The handsome waiter came back with their drinks and placed straws next to the refreshments.

"So are you ladies ready?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I'll have the Spaghetti with pesto sauce." Sango said as the waiter wrote it down on his notepad. "Ok and what will you have?" He turned toward with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry you could come back to me. I still haven't decided." Kagome responded.

"Here let me show you what's good." The waiter came next to Kagome and placed his head over Kagome's neck and was pointing at the menu.

"My favorite is the Chicken Piccata, which is chicken breast with lemon, capers in a white wine sauce," Kagome could feel his breath on her ear. He smelled nice too.

"Also I recommend the Chicken Parmesan." He finished.

"I'll have the first one you said." Kagome said dazedly. The waiter got up and smirked once again and wrote down the order. "Ok I shall bring your food in a bit." He confirmed and took their menus from their hands and walked inside the kitchen.

"Wow Kagome, he's really into you." Sango said.

"Oh be quiet Sango. Can we please talk about something besides guys please?" Kagome requested.

"Fine." They continued normally with talking about random stuff. They eat their food regularly until Sango started bothering Kagome again.

"So how's your 'Chicken Piccata' that the hottie suggested?" Sango giggled.

"Shut up."

"It's good isn't it? You like it!" Sango expanded her words. Kagome grinned a little bit. She didn't want to admit it but she loved her food. "Ok Sango, the guy's hot! I'll admit that but he just seems so familiar."

"Oh well who cares," Sango paused looking over Kagome's shoulder. "Hey here he comes." The waiter came with the check book and two mints. He placed them down on the table and smiled at them. He left and Kagome took the checkbook. She slipped her debit card into the book and handed it over to the waiter. 'Damn he's hot!' He took the checkbook and they stared at each other for two seconds, which to them seemed like forever, and he left. Kagome faced down at her lap embarrassed. She knew Sango noticed. She notices EVERYTHING! It bugs Kagome a bit but she still loved her.

"Oh Kagome, you're so innocent." She dug into Kagome's wallet and took out $15.

"What're you doing with my money?" Kagome questioned. "It's tip money." Sango replied.

"Whoa, that's a lot for tip money. That total was only $32, we only have to pay him $7"

"So? You got a kick out of this!" The waiter returned and dropped the check book down in the middle of the table Sango took out her card and shoved the money into the book and immediately called the waiter.

"Sango!" Kagome was getting frustrated.

"Here you go sir." Sango handed over the checkbook to the waiter and he smiled. "Thanks." He turned over to Kagome. "Hey listen, do you remember me?"

"No," Kagome answered.

"Well I definitely remember you Kagome Higurashi. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I was in practically in all your classes in senior year." The waiter, Inuyasha, said.

"Oh my god!! I do remember you! We haven't talked in ages." Kagome said. "Yeah, I moved after high school. I went to the United States to go to college. Since I graduated, I came back." He responded. "You know I would like to talk to you again. Can I have your cell number? And maybe we could hang out some time." He implied.

"Sure," Kagome wrote it down on his arm. She was too happy that she totally forgot about Sango. "Oh Inuyasha you probably don't know my best friend. She went to a different school then us. Sango, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Sango." Kagome introduced.

"Hi,"

"Hey how are you? Kagome I think we should leave." Sango suggested.

"Ok well, nice seeing you again Inuyasha."

"Right back at 'cha." He winked at her as they said bye. Kagome blushed a little bit. They walked into the car and they decided to go the movies.

"What time are you going to dinner with Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I think 9:30 so we still have plenty of time." Sango replied as she wrote down a text message. You could hear the chorus of Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. Kagome grabbed her phone and saw that it was Koga. She ignored the call. She started to tear up again.

"Sweetie, forget him. He deserves to be cut limp and fed to sharks. You can't forgive someone who cheats on you." Sango said.

"But, I love him." Kagome replied.

"No you don't." Sango responded. Kagome was in shock. "How the hell, would you know if I was in love with him or not?"

"If you were you would've never given Inuyasha your number nor ignore Koga's call." Sango said. Oh Sango the wise one. No wonder she rarely gets into fights with Miroku. She always looks in both points of views.

They got to Movie Theater in silence. They picked out a movie to watch and bought pretzels. They didn't talk to each other once during the movie. They usually did, such as making fun of a scene or comment on something. But they didn't this time. They went back to Sango's house and they talked normally during the car ride. Kagome was going to sleep over while Sango got ready to out with her boyfriend. Kagome got dressed for bed and said good-bye to Sango since she was supposed to meet with Miroku at the restaurant.

Kagome sat alone at her best friend's house watching TV. She cried a little bit but tried to ignore the feeling to want to cry more.

She heard her ringtone once again. "Stop calling Koga!" She said as she picked up her phone. It was a number she didn't recognize. She picked it up still crying a bit.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Kagome?" _

Kagome gasped, it was Inuyasha.

**Hey peeps! I know it was a bit "bla" for a first chapter, but trust me it will get better the next chapter. I was planning for the next chapter to get into the detail of Inuyasha's and Kagome's past relationship. They never went out; they just had a good friendship. Well, I'm going to go into more detail next chapter. Also I'm going to talk about Miroku too since he didn't seem like a very important character in this chapter. SPANK YOU FOR READING! Review please! **


	2. Facing Your Problems

**Hey readers! I would like to thank those who reviewed! My last chapter had a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry. I didn't proofread, so I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter. It focuses more on the past of the characters. **

_She heard her ringtone once again. "Stop calling Koga!" She said as she picked up her phone. It was a number she didn't recognize. She picked it up still crying a bit. _

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hello, Kagome?" **_

_Kagome gasped, it was Inuyasha. _

Kagome stuttered before she could talk.

"H…H…H…"

"_Hello? You there?" _Inuyasha asked on the other line.

"Y-Yes, I'm here…" Kagome didn't really want to talk to anyone.

"_Hey! What's up? Just calling to see what you were up to. I know I might've called a little too early but-" _

"No it's ok." She interrupted in an unhappy, sad voice.

"_Ok good. I was worried if you thought I was a stocker or something." _

"Inuyasha..."

"_Yeah? What's wrong you don't sound to well?"_

"I can't talk right now. I'm sorry." She apologized. Kagome was too depressed to talk to someone at the moment.

"_Oh alright, well, I guess I'll talk to you later." _

"Ok, bye."

She hung up her phone and cried some more. She didn't want to deal with the pain. She's been in a relationship with a man she loved. He broke her heart and she thought she would never recover. She grabbed the top left corner of her shirt and grabbed it. She dropped to the floor and cried some more. Kagome lied down on Sango's bed and cried herself to sleep.

Kagome woke up with her eyes all swollen. She went inside Sango's bathroom and washed her face. When she got out of the bathroom, she noticed Sango wasn't on the other side of the bed sleeping. Kagome guessed that she slept over Miroku's house. She took a shower and put on a mini skirt and a pink T-shirt.

Kagome decided that she will buy some medicine, the only medicine that could cure a broken heart. Chocolate. So she went in her car and drove off to Walgreen's. While on her way, she received a text message from Koga. She chose to open it and read it. It said:

_Kag, babe. I rly need 2 tlk 2 u _

_In person. _

_Plz meet me at Gosi Café at 2._

_Hope 2 c u ther. _

She didn't want to face him, but she thought it would only be fair.

"I wish things were easy like they were in high school and when we graduated. I didn't know I was going to get a big smack of reality in my face. I mean it never made sense. Having a great life and having nothing bad going on. Things ere way better back then." She told herself in the car.

_Flashback _

Kagome and Koga were driving together to a party. They always made each other laugh. They also enjoyed each others company. Gee, no wonder why they liked each other. But neither of them had the guts to admit it. There was a moment of silence for a second. Kagome broke the silence.

"So Sango is going to meet us at the party right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Miroku is going to drop her off." Koga replied.

**(I know I keep mentioning Miroku with Sango but I'll get into more detail with them later on in the chapter.)**

"Oh ok," Kagome didn't like it when they had awkward quiet moments together. She felt weird since she liked him. Kagome thought, 'No he won't like me back. I can't tell him now. We've been friends since high school. Anyways, if we were to become something, I wouldn't want to destroy our friendship.'

They found a parking space and they walked to the mansion together. Kagome wanted to grab his hand really badly. Koga opened the door for Kagome and she responded with a 'thank you'. There were people crowded together dancing with each other. Kagome felt awkward. She suggested to Koga that they find Sango. He agreed and they searched the whole house. People were drinking, making-out, and mingling. Kagome didn't want to admit to Kagome that this was her first college party. She felt bizarre compared to the other people at the party. 'Koga seems feel normal.' Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome!?" Koga screamed. The music was too loud.

"Yeah Koga?!" Kagome screamed back.

"Do you want to go outside?" Koga asked loudly.

"Uh… sure!!" she replied.

They both walked outside were there were other people too. Not as much though. They found a pair of swings near the fence of the backyard. Kagome ran toward the swings and screamed to Koga, "Catch me if you can!" She ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't out run Koga. He tackled her and grabbed her by the waist. They both fell on the grass and they rolled down. They finally stopped and laughed with each other. Koga was on top of Kagome and they were staring at each other. Koga pressed his lips on Kagome's and she responded back with a passionate kiss. **(It pains me to write this!! If you haven't guessed, I hate Koga/Kagome pairings!!)**

They let go and sat backup. Both of them blushed furiously. Koga finally spoke. "Kagome, I like you a lot for a long time. Will you be girlfriend?"

She looked back at him and hugged him, and she placed her arms around his neck. She replied with another kiss. He kissed her back. **(God kill me now!! Sorry I totally killed the moment.)**

_End of Flashback_

Kagome smiled to herself. "Things were a lot better back then." Kagome frowned once again. "Koga, do you really love me?" Kagome parked in front of the store and walked to the entrance. She looked for her favorite chocolate, Ferrero Rocher.

"Ok look, they have a sale on it, two for $6. Not bad Kagome, not bad." She told herself. She grabbed six packages and rushed to the cashier before she dropped them. She dumped them on the table and reached for her wallet. The cashier starred at her and looked back at the chocolate. She scanned one of them and entered 6 on the computer.

"Your total is $19.26." the cashier told her. She was a woman who looked about 53 years old. She was pretty heavyset. Kagome scanned her debit card on the machine thing and grabbed her bag of chocolates.

"Have a nice day." The cashier said bitterly. Kagome raised an eyebrow. And responded,

"Gee ma'am do you really want to have a nice day? Or are you just paid to tell me that?!"

"I'm paid to say that." The cashier said dryly.

"You know what?! I hope you have a terrible day and you could shove that 'have a nice day' shit up your ass!!"

Kagome walked out of the store with her head up. She was in a horrible mood. She didn't realize what she just did. It was against who she was. Kagome shook her head and ran back to the store and apologized.

"Yeah whatever girl." The cashier replied.

Kagome looked unsatisfied and just left. She looked at her phone and it said 1:48. She sighed and decided to meet up with Koga. She knew it was going to be hard, but she couldn't end a strong relationship with someone she loved on the computer. Kagome drove to the café and couldn't find a parking spot.

"Damn it! There's no freakin' parking space anywhere. I have to park a block away from here." Kagome parked a block away from the restaurant. She was in a pissy mood so she didn't want to have to walk. But she had too. She crossed the street and found the café. She walked toward it and saw that Koga was sitting in an outside table wearing sunglasses. Kagome stopped in her tracks and felt nervous. She took a deep breath and walked to Koga.

"Hello Koga," Koga looked up at her and took off his sunglasses.

"Kagome, please, have a seat." She sat in the chair in front of him and placed her purse on her lap.

"So Kagome-"

"What?!"

"Uh-um would you like something to drink." He asked. She paused for a moment and replied:

"Sure, I'll have a coffee…" Koga called the waitress over and she brought the coffee in. The waitress placed it in front of Kagome and asked if she wanted cream. Kagome smirked and said 'no thank you.' She thought, 'Hey the cream will only make the coffee colder.'

The waitress left and Koga continued to talk.

"Kagome, I-I, um, I-"

"Too chicken, are we?" she said as she took a sip off her coffee.

"No. Kagome, ugh damn it, I'm sorry. No, I'm more than sorry. I can't explain in words how sorry I am. You know I can't live without in my life." Koga stated.

'Bullshit. Then why would he have cheated on me? Was it because I didn't give him any ass? So he had to sleep with some chick.' She thought.

"Why did you cheat on me then if you 'can't live without me'" Kagome interrogated.

"I told you, babe. I was too drunk to know what the hell I was doing." He said.

'Bull-and-shit.'

"You know, I would like to us to have another chance. We know we love each other dearly. So what do you say that we give each other another chance, huh?" Koga reached his hand to touch Kagome's. Kagome snapped. "Don't touch me you scum bag!"

"No I will not give 'us' a chance. Being drunk isn't an excuse for cheating on me. We had something great and special. I have a feeling that it was intentional. I bet that you weren't drunk, huh?!" Kagome asked. Koga didn't respond. He was dead on his tracks. She had caught him red handed.

"I knew it!" She started to tear up. She threw her steaming, hot coffee all over him. His face was burning. She ran away from the café, and from Koga, hoping to never see him again.

By the time she reached the blocked were her car was she tripped on the middle of the street. A black Mercedes was coming her way. Kagome just lied there. The car stopped an inch from her body. Kagome felt pain in her whole right leg. It was hard for her to get up. A man who looked about her age stepped out of the car. He reached over to Kagome and bent down to her. He asked, "Are you ok?" Kagome starred at him for a while. He was quite handsome and had long black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm… alright." She said. She winced in pain. The guy came closer toward her and asked, "What hurts?" huskily. He placed his hand on her right knee and asked if it hurt there. He started sliding down her thigh and she groaned. The guy moved closer toward her ear and asked, "Are you moaning from pain, or _pleasure_?"

That sent shivers down her spine. 'Who the hell is this guy?' she thought. She quickly got up, ignoring the pain, and ran to her car. She reached for her keys that were in the pocket of her skirt and drove off.

The mysterious guy looked down and found Kagome's purse.

"Hah, she left her purse." He said to himself. He grabbed it and went back to his car.

Kagome was in a rush to get to her apartment that she had totally forgotten about her purse. She unlocked her room and ran inside. All she wanted to do was to lie down on her bed and eat her chocolates. She walked into her room and dropped herself on her bed. She opened a pack of chocolate and started unraveling the golden wrappers. She shoved the candy down her throat thinking it may cure her of her misery. She started thinking of the life she could have had with her love.

She turned on her TV and started watching cartoons and soap operas. She opened a new pack of chocolate since she had finished the first one and wasn't satisfied. There was a knock on the door and Kagome sighed. She didn't want to deal with more people, but whatever. She wiped her mouth with her arm and walked to the door. She opened it and no one was there. She looked down and saw her purse.

"My purse!" she picked it up and looked both ways and no one was there. "Gee, I wonder…"

She walked back inside her apartment and continued eating and watching TV.

o0o0o0o

"Nice to see you again, Kagome. Hope you could call me back. Maybe I should try calling you again." The mysterious guy in the Mercedes said to himself.

0o0o0o0o

Kagome fell asleep on her bed with the TV on. Her phone rang and Kagome didn't bother look who was calling. She just answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kagome! What's up?" _It was Sango.

"Nothing much, I was sleeping."

"_What did you do today?" _

"I bought chocolate. I met up with Koga face-to-face and he was a fuck. So I threw burning hot coffee on him, and I came home." Kagome answered.

"_Wow, I bet you had fun. Listen, do you want to go to the movies with Miroku and me?" Sango asked. _

"Would I intrude?"

"_No, of course not, Miroku insisted himself. Please come with!" Sango begged. _

"Alright I'll go. Is it cold outside?" Kagome asked.

"_Not really, but bring a sweater just in case." _

"Ok I'll meet you guys there in 20 minutes."

"_K, see yeah later!" _

"Bye." Kagome hung up. She went to the bathroom to fresh up herself.

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku greeted.

"Hey Miroku! Where's Sango?" Kagome asked

"Oh she went to the restroom. She said to pick out a movie while we wait for her." He responded.

"Oh ok. What do you want to watch?" Kagome interrogated.

"I don't care. Let's watch what you want to watch." He said. Miroku is always kind o Kagome. They kind of have a brother and sister relationship. She's had a longer friendship with Miroku then Sango.

"Alright, well, why don't we watch The Reaping?" she insisted.

"Sure, let's buy the tickets for Sango."

"Ok," she smiled at him and walked with him.

_Flashback _

"Hey look at that girl. What a loser! She's all by herself. She must be new." Some punk little kid said. He was talking about the 4-year-old Kagome. He and his crew of other chubby trouble maker friends walked over to her. She was playing by herself in a sandbox.

"Hey new girl, get out of our sandbox!" he yelled with his buddies behind him.

"Your sandbox? It doesn't have your name on it." Kagome crossed her arms and ignored him.

"Get off!" he started kicking sand on her face. Kagome tried to prevent the sand from going in her face by covering it with her hands, but they were too small.

"Stop it! Stop!" the kid enjoyed himself and started laughing. This caused a chain reaction of all his other friends laughing along. Suddenly a boy shoved the bully a little and said: "HEY!" The bully looked over to him and asked, "What?!"

"Stop doing that. She's only in kindergarten!" he demanded.

"SO!? I can do whatever I want." The trouble maker said. "What are you going to do about?"

"I'm… going to tell on you." He replied.

"No don't do that! Then they're going to tell my mommy. Ok I'll stop." The bully and his friends left and the boy sat next to Kagome to help her with her castle.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name, it's Miroku! What's your name?" Kagome felt shy at that point. She recognized him as a first grader. Miroku looked at her for a while and repeated his question.

"It's Kagome." She replied.

"Oh, you're the new girl right?!" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Where did you come from?"

"Kyoto,"

"REALLY!? I have an uncle that lives in Kyoto! So did you like it there?"

"Yes,"

"Hey I just had an idea. Let's be friends!" Miroku insisted.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm only kindergarten. I don't even have any friends in my grade. Why would"

"YEAH! So do you have any siblings?"

"No, but I'm going to have a little brother in 3 months." She responded.

"Cool! I wish I had a little brother. I'm an only child. It gets boring at times, but the plus side is that I get whatever I want!" Miroku said. Kagome smiled at him.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Kagome!" Sango met up with Miroku and Kagome and they went inside the theater. Miroku sat in between Kagome and Sango waiting for the movie to start.

"Ah, this is the life. I get to enjoy a movie with my two favorite ladies in the whole world." Miroku said as he sat back and put his hands between his head.

"So what're you guys going to do for you're for "decade" anniversary?" Kagome asked them

"Kagome we haven't gone out of ten years! Stop exaggerating." Sango said.

"Ok how long has it been then. I mean it's been so long I totally forgot how many years." Kagome pretended.

"…Seven." Sango answered.

"Seven years?! Wow I totally forgot how I introduced you guys." Kagome said. "So Miroku, when are you going to pop the question?" Miroku started blushing. He knew what she was talking about. She was talking about marriage.

"When the time is right Kagome." He responded. Sango had no idea what they were talking about. The movie started and Miroku thought, 'Thank God.'

They came out of the theater and walked to their cars.

"Hey let's go somewhere to eat." Sango suggested. "What about Outback?"

"Sure, that sounds good right now." Kagome agreed. "See you guys there." Sango and Miroku waved bye to Kagome as she got into her car. When she left the parking lot she checked her missed calls. She got a voicemail from Inuyasha.

_Hey Kagome, um, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I really want to hang out with you. Please call me back as soon as you can. Bye Kag. _

"Should I call him back now?"

**I am going to stop here because I wanted to base a whole chapter on Inuyasha and Inuyasha only. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!! Please and thank you!!**


	3. Let's Hang out

**Spank you people for reviewin'! Hope you take pleasure in reading this chapter! It's mainly based on Inuyasha. I know last chapter I said I would talk about him, but I wanted to take a whole chapter to do that. **

"Sure, that sounds good right now." Kagome agreed. "See you guys there." Sango and Miroku waved bye to Kagome as she got into her car. When she left the parking lot she checked her missed calls. She got a voicemail from Inuyasha.

_Hey Kagome, um, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I really want to hang out with you. Please call me back as soon as you can. Bye Kag. _

"Should I call him back now?"

Kagome pouted a little and decided to call Sango and Miroku to let them know that she didn't feel well and that she wanted to go home.

"'_Tsup Kags?" Miroku answered the phone. _

"Miroku I can't meet you and Sango for dinner. I'm sorry, I just don't feel well." Kagome said.

"_WHAT?! Kagome do you have a fever or something?" Sango asked. _

Clearly Miroku had put her on speaker. "No Sango I just want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow though, k?"

"_NOO!!" Sango yelled. _

"_It's ok Kagome. Go get some rest. I'll try to entertain Sango here. OW!" _

Kagome heard a punch.

"_Babe, I'm driving!" _

"_Drive! Anyways, bye sweetie! See you tomorrow!" _

"_Bye Kagome." Miroku said. _

"Bye," she hung up and sighed. She was about 3 minutes away from her apartment so she couldn't wait to get there. She rummaged through her purse and grabbed a piece of bubble gum. She shoved it in her mouth and started chewing really loudly. It was one of her bad habits.

Once she finally got to her apartment, she went to her kitchen and reached for the cordless phone. She decided to call Inuyasha. She checked the time and it was 10:30. 'It's not that late. I hope he's not sleeping though.' She thought. She looked for his phone number through her phone book on her cell and called him. Kagome felt nervous though.

_Ring… ring… ring _

"_Hello?" a tired voice asked. _

"Hey Inuyasha, its Kagome."

"_Hey, you caught me at a bad time. I was sleeping. I have a long day at work tomorrow." _

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want me to call you tomorrow so that you can get some rest?"

"_No we can talk. I'll have plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead." _

"Alright, so… How have you been?"

"_What? Oh since school? Well, I've been alright. You?" _

"Uh… Yeah same I guess. Lots of stuff happened."

"_Yeah, you've changed a lot Kagome. I remember this shy little girl." _

Kagome blushed, "Yeah, I don't really want to remember that."

"_Aw, but you know you had fun all the time." _

"I know. Remember Ms. Kamio in Anatomy? That was one of my favorite classes."

"_Ugh, the devil lady, I hope she finally shaved that mustache off and gotten laid already." _

"Hah, true. So… um…"

"_What?" _

"How're you and Kikyo doing?"

"_Oh her… fine I guess. She's been getting on my case a lot lately, but I'm used to it already." _

"Oh so you guys are still going out? How long have you been together?"

"_Well we took a break for a year but then got back together. So technically we've been together for three years." _

"Do you shower her with gifts?"

"_Uh… sometimes I guess." _

"Gee you're not much of talker. I guess you've changed too."

"_Not really, I'm still pretty social. I just don't like to talk about Kikyo that much. So what about you? Any relationships?" _

"Uh… I had one."

"_Had? Anyone I know?" _

"Yeah, but you probably don't remember him."

"_Aw common it hasn't been that long. I bet I remember everyone we graduated with." _

"(Sigh) Koga. I was in a deep relationship with Koga."

"_That son of a bitch? I always thought he was bad news. What happened?" _

Kagome started tearing up a bit. "I really don't want talk about it."

"_Ok, well, do you want to go out for coffee or something tomorrow?" _

"I thought you had to work."

"_Well, I can go on my break. Maybe later we could rent a movie and pig out on Raisinets and lightly salted popcorn like we used too after work." _

"Sure why not?"

"_Cool, meet me at the restaurant at 5." _

They continued talking until 2 in the morning talking about the past and such.

Kagome woke up on her messy bed but didn't get up. She was reminiscing the times of her friendship with Inuyasha in high school. They never had a crush on each other. Kagome always thought Inuyasha was too headstrong and stubborn. And Inuyasha always thought of Kagome as to safe and reserved. He always went for the girls who were pretty much whores. Kagome wasn't super popular, but she wasn't a geek or nerd either. Inuyasha was more popular in school then Kagome was. He always looked after her though. They were pretty good friends. They had many good times.

_Flashback _

"Ok class, any questions on today's lesson?" Ms. Kamio asked. This was Kagome's least favorite subject, Anatomy. She hated any kind of science. She was starting to doze off but she saw that Inuyasha next to her was raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?" the teacher questioned.

"Yeah, teach uh, does it hurt when you pluck the little hairs between your eyebrows?" Inuyasha asked. People started to giggle around him as he was feeling satisfied by the crowds reactions. Kagome giggled a little herself but she didn't want to. It would have just given Inuyasha a big head.

"Mr. Takahashi you are doing very well in my class. Don't disrespect me like that in front of the class. Or else I will fail you."

"You can't fail me because of behavior!" Inuyasha protested.

"I can do whatever I want!" the teacher responded.

"Ok fine! Oh and by the way, your wig is crooked." Inuyasha said.

"What!" the teacher turned back and started to touch her hair. The students just laughed and the teacher realized what Inuyasha had done. She looked back at him and just stared at him.

_End of Flashback _

"Oh Inuyasha, you were always such a character." Kagome said to herself as she put her hair in a ponytail. She got dressed and went to visit Sango. She got in her car and drove off. She continued to recall her great moments in high school. Everyone says that high school is the best years of your life. Kagome agreed to that. It was fun. She wishes she could go back. Life now for her is hard. Jobs, bills, rents, law school preparations, and such.

_Flashback _

"Hey Miroku, can you take me home after my dance practice?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"Sure, what time do you end?" Miroku asked back.

"About 4:30." She answered.

"Well my swimming practice ends at about. So come to the gym when you're done and wait for me." He responded.

"OK!" she yelled. Kagome was in her freshmen year and Miroku was in his sophomore. They've always stuck together hip and hip since kindergarten. When they were in seventh grade, Kagome met Sango. It was her first year at Kagome's and Miroku's middle school and Kagome always talked to Sango. They were good friends that year and Kagome introduced Sango to Miroku. They always liked each other, but they never told Kagome. Kagome always knew though. She could just tell. Although by the time Miroku was a freshmen and Sango and Kagome moved on to eighth grade, Sango and Miroku went out. Kagome at all times was thinking, "FINALLY".

After school, Kagome went to the bathroom to change into her dancing clothes for practice. She walked into the little dance studio the school had and put on her Pointe shoes. Kagome had been dancing since she was seven. It was one of her passions, but she never planned it as one of her future goals. After one and a half hours of standing on the tips of her toes, Kagome was finally finished. She thought, 'What a relief. My toes are killing me.' She sat down on the floor and took off her shoes. She got up and said bye to one of her friends. Kagome was too lazy to put her shows back in her bag so she just carried it with her. She put on her flip flops and walked to the gym where she would have to wait half and hour for Miroku to be finished. While she waited, she checked out some of the guys in the swimming team. The bleachers that she sat on were wet due to all the water splashes. Kagome didn't care since she was too tired to look for a dry spot. Kagome rested her head on her palms and started to snooze off. Then she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey, your Kagome right?" a guy's voice asked. Kagome turned her attention to the guy next to her. He had long silver hair, gold eyes, and dog ears. He looked kind of familiar to her.

"Yeah, and who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Inuyasha. I'm in your Geometry class."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. So you're in the swim team?" She inquired him.

"Yeah, I'm taking a break. What're doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I'm waiting for my best friend." She responded casually.

"Really? Who?"

"Miroku Houshi,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, we've been best friends since I was in kindergarten and he was in first grade."

"Cool. I wish I had a best friend like that. When I was little, all I had was a mean older half-brother and the house keeper to play with. I didn't have many friends back then." Inuyasha said.

"Aw, that's so sad." Kagome replied. Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty of friends now." Inuyasha said.

"Well that's good to hear. So when's your birthday?" Kagome asked.

"September 26th, when is yours?"

"January 3rd, hey do you have any food?" Kagome requested.

"No, why?"

"I'm starving!" Kagome shouted.

"Dude, you don't just ask someone you just met for food." Inuyasha stated.

"Does it look like I care? I will do anything for food when I'm hungry."

"Gee a little feisty are we?" Inuyasha said.

_End of Flashback_

'That was the first time I met Inuyasha.' Kagome thought to herself. She parked in Sango's driveway and went up o the door and tried to open the door. It was locked of course. She looked to her right and saw her bedroom window open and heard a blow dryer going on. Kagome walked to the window and climbed herself inside the room. Once her feet were on the opening, she jumped inside and fell on the floor. Kagome got herself up in a sitting position on the floor.

"Morning princess, why didn't you just knock on my door?" Sango inquired turning off her blow dryer. Kagome sighed.

"Front doors are for squares. I prefer windows." Kagome answered.

"Yeah sure, anyways, what brings you here?" Sango asked.

"I was bored. I wanted to out but I didn't know what to do." Kagome said. She got up and sat on Sango's bed.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks or something?" Sango suggested.

"I want to go to Smoothie King. I want a Light & Fluffy." Kagome answered.

"Alright, let me just put some pants on." Sango said.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow I haven't had one of these in a while." Kagome said while taking a sip of her smoothie.

"So is there anything new with you?" Sango asked while they took a seat in front of the store.

"Well, I'm going to hang out with Inuyasha later. You know, to catch up." Kagome said.

"Cool, Miroku's coming over later. So what do you mean by catching up, Kagome?" Sango asked sensually. Kagome stared at her trying to figure out what she meant. Then when she saw Sango lift one eyebrow, she clicked.

"Sango, please, it's nothing like that. It's just to hang out. Gee can't a girl hang out with a guy without doing anything perverted?" Kagome asked while taking a sip of her smoothie.

"… No not really, especially when we are dealing with a situation of yours. You know, broken up, single, the feeling of revenge against your lover, and-"

"Ok Sango I get it. But no, I am not going to have sex with a guy just because Koga cheated on me." Kagome said.

"Kagome you do not know how unreasonable you sound. Just do it, there's no crime or harm to it." Sango explained. Kagome just stared at her. "No Sango I won't do it. Besides, Inuyasha and I have never seen each other in that way."

"Well you all are grownup now. It was just a suggestion. No need to listen to little old me. If you won't even touch him, then I will find another match for. You paired me with Miroku and look at us now!" Sango yelled. Kagome started to get scenes of Sango beating up Miroku and arguing with him.

"… Yeah Sango, you and him are thee couple to be." Kagome said sarcastically. Sango didn't get the sarcasm though.

"That's right. And I will be the one to find your number one. Just like you matched me with mine! So are you ready to start!" Sango shouted enthusiastically.

"Sango, where the hell are you going to find me a guy right this moment??" Kagome asked.

"… I don't know! But just suck in the moment with me." Sango commanded.

"… Can we leave?"

"Alright, fine." Sango gave up due to Kagome's "dryness". Kagome checked her watch and it was four forty-five. She asked Sango to drop her off at the restaurant. Sango gladly said yes and drove to the restaurant. Sango stopped at the front and Kagome opened the door and waved bye to Sango. Sango smiled at Kagome perversely and Kagome tried her best to ignore it. She got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. She looked around for Inuyasha but she couldn't find him. Kagome looked to the left and right of her and couldn't find him. Then she bumped into someone. She backed up a little and placed her hand on her nose.

"Ow!" she looked up and it was Inuyasha.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt ya." Inuyasha said.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. So where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know. But let's just get out of here." Inuyasha suggested. When they walked out, they both agreed on going to the park. It wasn't too far, so they walked there fighting against the cars and pedestrians.

0o0o0o0o

"So do you want an ice cream or something? I'm in the mood for one right now." Inuyasha offered.

"Sure," Kagome answered. They were already at the park walking in circles. There was an ice cream stand on the corner of the park where Inuyasha would buy their ice creams.

"I'll have one chocolate and one strawberry cone please." Inuyasha said while pulling his wallet out. A young girl who appeared to be 14 or 15 years old served them.

"Sure, that'll be 2.50 sir." She said with a big smile on her face. The girl put two scoops of ice cream on two cones and handed it to them. Inuyasha passed the money to her and they got there ice cream. "Thanks,"

They continued to walk down the concrete way talking.

"So Kagome, what do you do for fun?" Inuyasha asked. **(Remember kiddies, Inuyasha and Kagome were not best friends. He wouldn't know every single thing about her like regular best friends did. They were just plain friends, but it was kind of a different friendship that they had with anyone else.)**

"Nothing really, maybe bug Sango and Miroku sometimes. They're already in med school and I'm still applying to law schools. It was hard because she didn't do well on her admissions test. They're always busy, but they make time to hang out with me. I love them dearly." Kagome answered. Inuyasha smirked to himself and Kagome noticed.

"Hey what are you smiling about?" she asked while licking her ice cream.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that you and Miroku wouldn't be friends anymore. That's all." Inuyasha answered. Kagome was slightly appalled.

"What are you talking about?"

"No nothing, since he's got a girl and he's still going out with her, I would've thought that you and he would've stopped hanging out with him. It's not a big deal. It's a good thing you guys are still best friends! I don't really have a best friend as close as what you, Sango and Miroku have." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome felt kind of bad now. Inuyasha grinned by her innocence. "So is Kikyo still a, Kikyo?"

"I guess, I think I'm going to break up with her." Inuyasha said normally while licking his ice cream. Kagome's mouth went open.

"Why?"

"There's no spark between us anymore, you know. When we hang out, all she talks about are her friends or she texts on her Sidekick. I'm looking for more then that. I think I'm ready to settle down, just not with her." Inuyasha responded.

"I guess that's a reasonable answer." Kagome stated. Inuyasha checked his watch and his break would be over in five minutes.

"Oh I have to go!" he shoved the rest of his ice cream down his throat including the cone. Kagome laughed at him. "Ok Inuyasha I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't you want me to walk you back?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I think I'll stay here for a little bit longer. You go ahead, I'll be fine." Kagome waved bye to him and he did the same. Kagome sat on a swing set bye herself. It was almost completely dark and no one else was in the park. The wind blew threw her face and she stared at the few visible stars. She started thinking to herself about personal issues. She still hasn't gotten over Koga. It still hurt her, the fact that he cheated on her and lied that it an accident.

_Flashback _

"No I will not give 'us' a chance. Being drunk isn't an excuse for cheating on me. We had something great and special. I have a feeling that it was intentional. I bet that you weren't drunk, huh?!" Kagome asked. Koga didn't respond. He was dead on his tracks. She had caught him red handed.

"I knew it!" She started to tear up.

_End of Flashback_

The fact almost completely tore her heart. She didn't know why he did it. Kagome wanted to know really badly, but there is no way she could find out now. Maybe she should look for someone the exact opposite of Koga. Kagome thought that probably would work. She loved the man he was, but she couldn't be with him knowing that he probably didn't love her back. Even if he did, Kagome just couldn't deal with him. She thought that she should let Sango meet some guys and then date them. If she thought that they had some sort of potential, then another date. Then, who knows after that.

Kagome just kept thinking about random things. She hated doing that because she always made herself depressed when she did that.

**(I was going to stop here, but I decided to continue since I love you guys so much.)**

0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Kagome was woken up by a phone call from Sango.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said in her raspy morning voice.

"_Hey sunshine! Were you still sleeping?"_ Sango asked.

"Yeah, I was." Kagome still had her eyes closed.

"_Well its noon already so, up you go babe!" _Sango said energetically. It hurt Kagome's ear.

"Sango can I keep sleeping?" Kagome almost dropped her phone on the ground.

"_Heck no, it's time for you to get up. I have a lunch date for you in an hour."_ Sango said casually.

"What!" that woke up Kagome. She sat up directly ion her bed when she heard that.

"_I knew that would wake you up! But seriously go get ready, you have a date with a guy from my program and he's cute. So go get dressed."_ Sango commanded.

"Sango, what the hell, you just set me up on a date super short notice." Kagome no longer had her raspy voice.

"_Doesn't matter, as long as you make a good first impression it won't matter! Oh and by the way, his name is Hojo. He's human though, not a demon." _

"Sango, I don't think I'm ready to date anyone yet. It's only been a few since my encounter with Koga. Please don't make me go!" Kagome urged on Sango.

"_Sigh… fine this is what we could do. We could make it a casual hang out. Just think of it as you meeting on of my friends from school. Forget the word 'date'. Miroku and I will even be with you guys. Just come over my house in one hour." _

"Fine Sango but I don't…"

"_Oh got to go! Daddy's on the other line." _

"Say hi to him for me."

"_Ok bye!" _

"Bye-bye,"

Kagome tossed her phone next to her and dropped herself on bed. She laid there for five minutes.

"Fucking whore, she didn't even ask me if I wanted to meet a guy." She got up from her pink soft bed and went to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror for about a minute. She focused on the bags under her eyes and few small pimples she still had on her cheeks. When she was in middle school, she had acne and was made fun of. She didn't like her middle school years. They were her dark days.

Kagome stripped down to her pajamas and turned on her hot shower. She took out a towel from the closet and walked inside her shower. She once again started to think about Koga. You can't blame her for not getting over him. It's only been a week. He had always treated her like a princess. Why would he do this to her? The main question is why? That was the word that kept flowing through Kagome's mind, 'why'. It'll never stop bothering her until she talks to him. She has to tell herself to behave and act civilized. 'I want to choke and strangle him though! What if I went behind his back and cheated on him? I bet he wouldn't have liked it either!' Kagome thought. "AHHHH!!!" she screamed out loud hoping that it would've felt better. It didn't work very much. "Sigh,"

She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She picked out some clothes not having any idea what to wear since she didn't know where they were going. She just wore a pink tank and black pants. She put on some black Diesel shoes and put some make up on.

"Alright Kagome, let's go to Sango's for a wonder time." She told herself.

**AH! Sorry people for not updating! My internet wasn't working for like two weeks! It was torture! **


End file.
